


ARK: Heat

by DragonRose35



Series: The Tainted ARK Chronicles [11]
Category: ARK: Survival Evolved
Genre: Bestiality, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Mair has dreams of being mated to the great majestic Wyvern, but when he finally gets the chance, things go wrong in every way possible......and Ari feels threatened by the beautiful boy that can breed with the dinosaurs of ARK.
Relationships: Mair/Fire Wyvern, Mair/Kait, Mair/Noi
Series: The Tainted ARK Chronicles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409737
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello my little doves! Yes, I promise, I'm not dead! Things have just been very hectic recently with everything going on in my life and especially with work. I haven't had time to write stories like I used to.
> 
> Now then, this is one that I had started a while back and only just now got back to continuing it. It goes in a different direction than I originally planned, but I like this better than what it would have been. I do have to apologize to you guys though, because the direction it goes... is dark.
> 
> I hope that doesn't scare you away though! Enjoy!
> 
> And as always, comments and Kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> Until next time my little doves~!
> 
> ~ D.C.

It all started with the statue of the majestic fire Wyvern in the great hall. The first moment that Mair had laid eyes on its beauty, he had been awe struck, and then he had learned the story of how they had brought down the savage beast the statue had been made out of. How the Wyvern had come down from the mountains and laid waste to their village before Noi’s father took down the dragon with a bow and an axe.

That Wyvern was what inspired Noi to become the hunter he was today, and Mair was thankful for it every time he heard the story.

And then the dreams started…

_ He shivered, standing on cold sand as the desert night sky spread for miles above him, clear and beautiful. His clothes provided him little protection, his boots and cloak mysteriously gone, leaving him only in his skirt and chest wrap. _

_ Uncertain, alone, and afraid, the boy started forward, trying to find his way back home. It seemed like he was out there for hours in the neverending sandy dunes, before a gentle noise caught his attention. The sound of wingbeats in the still, silent air. _

_ Freezing, the boy swallowed hard, gaze flitting around as he tried to identify the sound- maybe a lone Jug Bug in the night. The sand shifted slightly under his feet, but he paid no mind to it, only focused on the sky, until he felt the air around him begin to warm slightly. He shivered violently with the change in temperature, but after a few moments, his body began to warm and he calmed slightly. _

_ Letting out a quiet breath, he closed his eyes for a moment before snapping them wide open when he heard a soft growl behind him. Whipping around sharply, he squeaked when he saw the great beast behind him, fear enveloping him entirely when he saw the firey eyes that belonged to the magnificent dragon. _

_ “Mm… you smell sweet, little one…~” _

The dreams are frequent and he doesn’t remember anything except the feeling of  _ heat _ . And it always left him wanting  _ more _ . In one particular dream, he woke up with the feeling of being full, only to be disappointed by the light of reality.

Mair reached out with a steady hand, gently stroking the side of the Wyvern’s muzzle, frowning as he looked at every beautiful detail etched in its face. He ached for what he couldn’t have, especially knowing there was a huge size difference, much like with his King. “Little pet…~” Noi chuckled low and rough, amused as he found his pet in the great hall.

“Noi!” Mair squeaked as he whipped around, face flushed and eyes wide. “I...is it time for my walk already…~?” He struggled to figure out why Noi was here, since it was early in the morning and barely anyone was up at this time of day. Even Noi was only up before the sun to… “Oh…” he immediately felt disheartened and the hunter frowned, noticing the change in the boy’s posture.

“Now pet, don’t be like that,” he chided gently, walking over to the boy, chuckling quietly. “The chief has gathered her finest warriors and hunters on a…  _ noble _ quest-” Mair knew that meant suicidal, but Noi always tried to make it better than it really was, “-and I’ve been told to lead them. We’re preparing to leave in an hour.”

“Wh-where are you going…?” Mair whispered, casting his gaze to the ground. “Is Kait going too…?”

“Yes, he is…” Noi sighed, before humming softly as he thought to himself. Turning his gaze to the Wyvern, he smirked lightly. “You adore that story, don’t you?”

“Well… yeah,” Mair smiled meekly, looking up at Noi through his eyelashes. “It… it made you who you are today, and you’re the reason I’m  _ here _ …”

Noi chuckled, slightly amused, “But that’s not all, is it,” he looked down at the boy to see him flush. “Pretty pet… do you want to be bred to a  _ Wyvern _ …~?” he teased lightly and Mair made a soft noise, squirming lightly. “You poor thing… no wonder you haven’t been satisfied lately~”

“Th-that’s not true!” Mair immediately protested, but Noi shushed him.

“We’re going to the desert, pet,” he started and Mair’s breath hitched, his eyes wide with fear, “and it’s a weeks journey there… In that time you will be under the healer’s care, unless…” he trailed off purposefully and Mair bit his lower lip, uncertain. When he stayed silent, like a good boy, Noi continued, “Unless you come with us. We will leave Set and Dusk here, with the healer and out of Ari’s reach.”

“Th-the wild is… is really dangerous…” Mair whispered, distraught. Was it better to stay and be under the cruel watch of Ari, or was it better to go with his master, safe from her harm but not from the wild creatures of the island. “W-will you protect me…?”

“Mair… I will  _ always _ protect you,” Noi murmured quietly, cupping Mair’s cheek gently. “We will be gone for at least two weeks. Our mission is to retrieve an important parcel from one of our allies and deliver it safely to a camp on the other side of Viking Bay. I promise, Mair, you will be safe throughout the journey.”

“O-okay…” Mair accepted, nodding his head despite the nervous fear welling up within him.

The journey to the desert was thankfully uneventful, but the desert itself was hot and unbearable. Mair was only lucky he didn’t have armor to strip out of, dressing in only his small cloth shirt and his skirt. Umbra would have gotten hot under the sun, so they didn’t take the Tek Parasaur, and instead Mair rode Pride, since Kait complained about his ass hurting after the first day in the journey.

The beautiful Raptor adored him, and had no trouble carrying the boy to the desert and back.

When they arrived at their allies’ village, the adobe walls high and intimidating, the pack stayed outside while Noi retrieved the parcel- its content unknown but fragile, they said. But instead of heading straight back home, Noi ordered the group to make camp, a few miles away from the village as night began to fall.

“Keep those fires going, Seara, it’s going to be a cold night. Secure the mounts, Ani, and make sure their blindfolds are tight. The desert has too much ambience at night and we need our mounts well rested for tomorrow.” Noi instructed, making his way around the camp, eyes narrowed, before he spotted Mair fawning over his favorite Raptor. Chuckling quietly, he approached the boy, “Come on Mair. It’s time to get ready for bed.” He gently guided the pouting teenager away from Pride, letting Kait take over his care. “How do you feel, pet?”

“Much better than I did when we started this journey…” Mair hummed softly, exhausted despite how wide awake he felt. “I hope the ride home is just as easy~”

“Don’t jynx us now,” Noi smirked and the boy huffed, wrinkling his nose cutely. “Go on, get to bed. We’ve a long road back to get to.”

As the camp settled down and the first watch started for the night, Mair struggled to get comfy, cold and tired but wide awake as his mind was full. Here in the desert, with the beautiful clear sky above them and the cool air ghosting over their bodies, he was reminded of his dreams. He ached for the warmth of the Wyvern, but knew that he could never have what he wanted. Wyvern’s were the most dangerous creatures on the island, not including the ones that give you diseases or the terrifying Reapers that hunters tell kids about to scare them.

Noi might entertain the thought, but he would  _ never _ let Mair actually breed with the king of the skies.

_ “Pretty little pet… I can smell you… how you ache for me…~” _

Mair whimpered quietly in his sleep, tossing and turning in his bed.

_ “I know how badly you want me… How badly you want to be filled…  _ bred _ … Like the pretty little cockslut you are…~” _

Shivering, Mair curled up in a ball, his cute little cock leaking against his skirt as he dreamed.

_ “Poor little slave… I can warm you up… Give you everything you want… All you have to do is come find me…~” _

Gasping sharply, the boy woke from his sleep, eyes wide and body filled with a strange longing and heat. He’d never felt like that before, even with his previous dreams… but this time he didn’t even  _ remember _ his dream. Not the Wyvern’s face, or his pretty eyes, or even the feeling of the cold desert night.

Sitting up, the boy swallowed hard, conflicted. He was going crazy, wasn’t he? After all… Wyvern’s don’t  _ talk _ .

...do they?

Looking around the camp, Mair bit his lower lip, before finally deciding he needed some fresh air. Silent as a mouse, he stood up from his mat and left the camp, taking a small dagger with him just in case.

The sand felt cold but soft under his bare feet, making him shiver with every step as the heat melted away from the cool air around him. It felt just like his dream, except he knew his camp wasn’t too far from where he wandered, and he took comfort in that.

He wasn’t sure what he was doing, but as the night dragged on, it stripped away his thoughts, leaving a calming peace behind that made him feel more tired than before. When he decided he was going to turn back, he only paused when his gemstone began to glow, his breath hitching as he realized what that meant.

The wing beats were near silent, but Mair  _ expected _ them, and with a sharp breath, he whipped around just in time to see the great beast land on the desert sand before him. “Y-you’re real…?” he whispered, torn between awe and fear. When a low rumble was his answer, he wondered if he had made a huge mistake and the Wyvern was going to  _ eat _ him.

_ “Mm… you’re even prettier than I thought, little pet…~” _ the Wyvern suddenly spoke and Mair squeaked, eyes wide as he froze.  _ “Now that won’t do…~ Don’t you know who I am…~?” _ the dragon grinned, sharp and predatorily, as Mair quivered.

“Y-you… Y-you just talked…” the boy swallowed hard, staring at the dragon as he tried to process what was going on.

_ “I did…” _ the dragon snorted softly, almost  _ amused _ , as a soft puff of white smoke hit against Mair’s face, making him wrinkle his nose.  _ “As all dragons can.” _ The Wyvern added with a smirk, fiery eyes glittering darkly.  _ “Most of us… just choose not to, in the presence of your kind.” _

“O-oh…” Mair flicked his tongue out, wetting his lips, and he looked down at his gemstone, seeing that it was still glowing brightly in the darkness. He flushed at the knowledge and realized it really was this dragon that the gemstone was glowing  _ for _ . “C-can… can all dragons s-sneak into our dreams, too…?” he asked, for lack of anything better, trying to get his mind off of the heat he could feel simmering in his gut at the knowledge of the Wyvern in  _ heat _ .

_ “Mm… only those open enough to allow us…~” _ the dragon purred lowly, tail curling behind him as he took a slow step forward, his giant paw digging into the ground.  _ “And you… oh, you were very receptive…~ I’ve never met a human so  _ wanting _ before… How you begged for something that wasn’t  _ real _ …~” _

Mair flushed darkly at the words, quivering as he took a small step back, realizing that wasn’t going to make much of a difference with the massive beast in front of him. “I…” he squeaked slightly, “I-I can breed with… with c-creatures…” he finished in a meek whisper, casting his gaze down when he saw just how  _ predatory _ the dragon’s gaze had become.

_ “Is that right…~? How  _ curious _ …” _ the Wyvern grinned sharply, words hissed in a way that made Mair shiver at the predatory tone.  _ “Tell me, boy… do you fear me…~? Or do you fear the thought of being broken~?” _

Mair bit his lower lip, glancing up at the dragon as he spoke to him, before slowly shaking his head, “N-no…” he answered honestly, word breathless. “I-I don’t fear you… I… I…” he flushed, unable to finish his sentence, but he didn’t need to, as the dragon growled, before suddenly moving over the boy, knocking him back against the cool ground. Mair’s eyes went wide with the sudden action and he squeaked when his attention was finally drawn to the dragon’s  _ cocks _ . “P-pillars…” he felt faint, dizzy with want and apprehension both as he realized what he had just gotten himself into. “T-two…?”

Not  _ only _ was the Wyvern massive in size, a full grown adult male, but he had  _ two _ long, thick ridged cocks that were completely exposed, leaking heavily against the sand with thick beads of pre clinging to the pointed tips.

_ “Show me how badly you want to be bred, little cockslut~” _ the Wyvern growled, pushing his hips down as his cocks bobbed obscenely with the heavy motion.

Unable to resist, Mair reached out with his hands, barely able to fit both hands around just  _ one _ of the dragon’s thick cocks. “I… I can’t take  _ both _ … Y-you’ll break me…” he whimpered quietly, gaze locked onto the thick heated lengths. They felt hotter than any other cock he’s ever taken before and the thought made him quiver with want.

_ “No~?” _ The Wyvern grinned, sharp and feral, looking down at the poor boy underneath him. His cocks throbbed as Mair touched them tentatively and he rumbled lowly, tail quivering behind him.  _ “Oh, I promise you, little one… you will be able to soon enough…~” _ he growled with a promise and a  _ threat _ , one Mair missed entirely.

The boy quivered, eyes half-lidded with lust and want, body heated from the warmth coming off of the dragon above him. Swallowing hard, he flicked his tongue out to wet his lips before leaning forward to take the pointed tip of the dragon’s ridged cock into his mouth, squeaking slightly when the great beast bucked forward slightly, shoving more of the thick length inside him. “Mnph…”

The dragon’s cock was hot, his pre even hotter, salty and bitter against Mair’s tongue but the boy wanted  _ more _ of it. Pushing up on his knees, he took more of the beast’s cock into his mouth, unable to do little more than push his tongue against the hard length. His own cute little cock was already hard and leaking against his skirt, as he  _ ached _ to be filled by this majestic beast, just like he’d dreamed for months.

_ “I can smell how badly you want me, pretty little slave…” _ the Wyvern cooed darkly above him, shoving more of his hot cock inside the wanton boy’s mouth, before rocking his hips back and forth.  _ “Can smell how badly you want me to  _ breed _ you. To  _ fill _ you with my seed and my kits…~” _

Mair whined softly with the words, his saliva slicking the length in front of him as the dragon took control, pushing him to take more than he physically could. Tears stung at the corners of his eyes, but he let the beast have the control he clearly wanted. It wasn’t long before he was forced to pull away though, as the dragon growled dangerously at him.

_ “On your hands and knees, little one, before I get impatient,”  _ he warned and Mair swallowed hard, not for the first time wondering if he made a mistake. Quivering, he sat back before turning over, given only enough time to pull up his skirt before suddenly the Wyvern was back on him, hot thick cocks rubbing hard against his backside and he gasped loudly at the heated friction.

There was no finesse or gentleness as the great dragon rubbed and grinded against the boy, before the tip of one of his cocks caught on Mair’s quivering rim. With a sharp snarl, the Wyvern snapped his hips, plunging the thick hot length inside the boy.

Mair’s eyes snapped open wide, and he brought his hands up sharply to cover his mouth and muffle his scream, falling flat on his chest in the cold sand. He feared waking the camp, waking  _ Noi _ , and what the Wyvern would do if they saw them like this. But it wasn’t long before those thoughts quickly vanished from his head as the great beast fucked into him roughly, thrusting his cock hard and fast into the young human underneath him and Mair had to work to quiet each noise that was forced from his parted lips as he was pushed and pulled with the heavy cock inside of him.

The dragon hissed and grunted, having none of the same concerns as the boy, claws digging hard into the ground as he fucked into the poor creature, cocks throbbing and leaking both against the ground and inside of Mair’s wanton body, each subsequent thrust slicker until every glide was nearly flawless. Each ridge and bump grinding inside of Mair and overwhelming him, pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

There was no stopping his first release as he choked on his breath, eyes closed tight, his whole body trembling as he spilled hard against the ground, painting the sand white with his cum. His walls tightened unbearably around the dragon’s cock, making everything both better and worse as Mair quickly became overstimulated by each rough, punishing thrust.

His hands were a mess of drool and spit as Mair whined and panted and gasped with every push and pull. His gemstone glowed fiercely in the dark night, basking them in an illuminating light. The dragon’s own noises overlapped the concerned warbling from Pride nearby, Mair completely oblivious to the goings-on in camp.

“P-please…! P-pill-pillars…” The boy whined, desperate as he felt the dragon’s thrusts stutter, becoming rougher and harder as the seconds passed them by.

_ “Yes! Beg me, little slave~ Beg me to breed you! To fill you! To make you  _ mine _!” _ The dragon snarled, brutal as he fucked into the poor wanton human.

The last words fell on deaf ears as Mair was forced into a second release, crying out as the Wyvern buried his cock deep inside of him. The dragon threw his head back, roaring to the heavens above as he spilled, filling Mair with his hot, thick seed and making a mess of the ground with his other neglected cock.

Mair was helpless as he was given everything he wanted in a single moment, overfilled and covered in hot seed,  _ bred _ by the majestic beast completely and wholly.

Pleasure drunk and dazed with bliss, the boy was sluggish and slow as the beast pressed closer to him. He gasped slightly as he felt the pleasant rumbles emitting from the Wyvern’s chest, and he moaned softly with the feeling, feeling warm and  _ safe _ …

“Mair!” Noi’s voice brought him back to the real world and he frowned, blinking open his pretty blue eyes as he watched Noi and Kait rush at them, Pride darting ahead. The gravity of the situation suddenly hit him like an anvil when the Wyvern roared fiercely above him, before breathing a dangerous thick plume of fire at the others.

“N-no!” Mair struggled to get out from under the dragon, but was prevented when the beast pushed closer, cock shifting inside the poor boy and causing him to moan with the overstimulation. “Nn-ah…”

_ “Mm… good boy… yes, that’s it… You love the feeling of my cock inside you, don’t you…~?” _ the dragon growled darkly above him, as the boy shivered.  _ “Soon you’ll want nothing but my cocks, pretty slave. I’ll make sure of that~” _

“Wh-wha…? N- _ no _ ! P-please… L-let me go!” Mair cried out, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. The boy was helpless as the dragon pulled his cock back, leaving him empty and  _ wanting _ , before he screamed when the dragon grabbed him in his large talons, holding him securely as spread his wings.

The fire had kept the others at bay through all of this, but the dragon was caught off guard when Noi charged through with a fierce yell, spear in hand. The hunter launched himself from a nearby rock, grabbing hard to the Wyvern’s back before swinging himself up as the dragon roared in anger, thrashing about wildly, powerful wings beating hard in the silent night.

The actions of the hunter forced the Wyvern to let go of Mair, as the boy cried out, thrown hard against the ground. The last thing he heard was the great roar of the Wyvern before the darkness swallowed him up.

Mair whimpered quietly as he awoke from his nightmares, blinking open his eyes as he felt a warm touch against his forehead. Leaning into it, he quivered, both cold and warm as the heat of the campfire nearby blew over him from the gentle wind. “Shh… easy pet…” Kait murmured quietly, thumb stroking over Mair’s face, the man smiling down at him. “There you are… we’ve got you. You’re safe…”

“K-Kait…?” Mair frowned before jolting when he remembered what happened. “Th-the Wyvern! Noi!” he cried out before immediately feeling relief when he saw the hunter walking into the camp, scratched and bruised, but  _ alive _ . “D-did I… did I dream it…?” He grimaced, feeling sore and  _ full _ , doubting his own words.

“No, Mair,” Noi frowned at him, walking over to them both and kneeling beside him, expression concerned. “You didn’t dream it… What were you  _ thinking _ , going out there by yourself? What if the Wyvern had  _ killed _ you?”

“I-I’m sorry…” Mair whimpered quietly, distraught by the anger in Noi’s words. “I… he kept stealing my  _ dreams _ , I… I wanted him so badly…”

The hunter sighed softly as Kait frowned, concerned and confused, “Stealing your dreams…?”

“He… spoke to me, in my dreams… Made me want everything…” Mair quivered, curling up into a ball, tears in his eyes. “I-I’m so sorry Noi… p-please I won’t do it again!”

“Mair…” Noi frowned to himself, before sighing again and he reached out to gather the boy in his arms. “You’re right, pet. You won’t. Because I’m not letting you out of my sight again on this trip, do you understand me?” The boy nodded meekly, but couldn’t help but relax into the other’s arms. Truly they had come a long way since the first moment Noi and his team had found him, lost and alone in the jungle by the beach. “Get some rest, Mair… we’ll be home before you know it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ari narrowed her eyes, looking down at the boy in the tent, furious with the news, “A  _ Wyvern _ ?” she spoke, dangerous and predatory. “You mean to tell me that the boy bred with a great dragon and was  _ impregnated _ by it?”

The Healer frowned at the Chief, her expression calm but taught, “Yes,” she answered, ready to help protect the sleeping boy if needed. “And quite potently, as well. I estimate his litter to be two eggs, if not three.”

“ _ Three eggs _ …” The Chief gritted her teeth, tensed with the knowledge. “Thank you Healer. Excuse me…” Turning away sharply, she left the tent, steps hard against the stone outside. Her thoughts dark as she imagined the boy becoming more powerful now with Wyverns at his side. She would need to have a talk with Noi about keeping their  _ slave _ in line… but until then, she knew she had to do everything to keep her own power.

She carried the large bag out of the village, expression determined as she trekked through the forest, destination hard-set in her mind. She traveled to an Oviraptor nest, cautious of other dinosaurs she knew were nearby, before slowing to a halt. With a grim-set frown, she opened the bag before letting the large red and orange eggs roll out of it onto the ground.

Without a single sound, she turned and walked away, leaving the eggs defenseless in the clearing.

She made her way back to the village in the dead of night, taking the back way, before she frowned, something odd catching her gaze. With narrowed eyes, she approached the large stone building, catching sight of the old basket of salted fish outside the large doors. Silently, she opened the doors, her eyes went wide when she saw the sight that she did...


End file.
